harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The psychiatrist aftermath
After the episode Dylan has a monologue with a psychiatrist, Sheila, Adam, Roger, and Cara discuss what happened. Scene Dylan's townhouse. It is about 11 AM. The next day, after the horrid psychiatrist session, Cara, Sheila, Adam and Roger are talking at the house about all that happened. SHEILA: Morning, Roger. ROGER: Morning, Sheila. Where's Dylan? SHEILA: I don't know. He made his bed this morning, and left. It was about 7 when he left. It's close to 11 AM now. Didn't even have any breakfast. CARA: Maybe he needed some time by himself. ADAM: That sounds about right. ROGER: He needed to get a break, I guess, after yesterday. CARA: I can't believe what happened yesterday. That was terrible what Dylan had gone through. ADAM: When we got there, he was totally broken. Thank God Fernanda Guzman was there. SHEILA: I hadn't ever seen him cry that hard in a long time. ROGER: Last time I saw him cry like that was after his sand castle was kicked over. ADAM: What I want to know is who recommended that fool? CARA: Dr. Henderson did, Adam, and he must be kicking himself. I would not have recommended him and certainly Abby would not have. Fernanda wouldn't have, I would guarantee that. Fernanda said to me and Aja Dorrance that they hired him some years ago before she was named to the staff. Aja never came around his office because she really did not like him. Whenever I was around, I avoided him like the plague. He was just so nasty and unpleasant. All the time I went by his office, it reeked of cigarette smoke. He smoked like a chimney, in defiance of the hospital rules. SHEILA: Didn't Fernanda say anything to Abby? CARA: Oh, she tried to, Sheila. Believe me, she tried to. Every time Fernanda tried to say something, he would have some kind of stupid excuse to justify whatever he did. During board meetings, he would scream that he was being continually persecuted for what he was. And what a MASSIVE ego he had. He thought he was God's gift to psychiatry! He also thought he was God's gift to women as well! SHEILA: A fat, insensitive, corpulent clod like THAT thinks he is God's gift to women?! (Sheila laughs) On what planet does HE live on?! CARA: I know, right, Sheila? Besides that, he was also one of the worst psychiatrists I have ever seen. I've seen Psychology 101 dropouts do better work than that creep. Something about him really struck me as creepy too. ROGER: What was that, Cara? CARA: He was an absolutely brazen womanizer. One time, I had to run some reports to his office to get his signature, and when I got there, he had been in the act of having sex with his secretary! RIGHT in the OFFICE, mind you! And what made it worse was it was right on top of the desk, in flagrante delicto! I was absolutely disgusted! He's married, but his vows mean NOTHING! ROGER: Wow, Cara. That is terrible. ADAM: Well, to be on the safe side, and for Dylan's sake, I looked him up online after what happened, and I would not have recommended him to help Dylan. CARA: I don't know where Henderson's mind was when he recommended Dylan to go to see him. Fernanda told him what she thought of that clod. Henderson was still kicking himself for even mentioning him. He told Fernanda to find Dylan a better psychiatrist. She did. Herself. Fernanda would take his case herself. ADAM: That is good. I like Fernanda. She had Sheila set an appointment for him too. SHEILA: Yep, and she had a prescription ready for him too. ROGER: I agree. Barry, Adam and I will go there with him, if we need to. SHEILA: Thanks, Roger. I think that would be nice. I just wish I knew where Dylan was. (The door opens and closes. And on cue, it's Dylan. He was dressed in his Harvard jogging clothes and his flashy green tennis shoes. and he was totally recovered from his harrowing experience.) SHEILA (astonished): Dyl! I was worried so. Where did you go? DYLAN: I'm all right, hon. I woke up early, and I decided to take a jog along the Charles River. It was a rather nice morning out and I thought it would help clear my head after yesterday. I also decided to go to the State House after my jog and watch the Legislature. It was better than the worst comedy. I was there for a couple of hours. Then I went to get a late breakfast at Elaine's Eats; and then I went to Beacon Hill Cheers and had a soft drink. I figured on some time alone and it was just what was needed. SHEILA (relieved): Thank God you are all right. I hadn't thought about that. DYLAN: Well, I did leave a message for the housekeeper to have her tell you where I was. Didn't she tell you? SHEILA (ruefully): I guess she did. I forgot that I had asked her and she did tell me. But we were talking about what you went through and that kind of slipped my mind. DYLAN: It's fine, dear. I am glad you guys were there, yesterday. I saw Abby while I was jogging today. She pulled me aside as I was over by the hospital and then she told me that she had him fired and she also blacklisted him. He also lost his license to practice. The state yanked it this morning. While I was at the State House, one of the Senate aides passed me a copy of the Globe and he showed it to me. ADAM: I am glad, honey. I am also glad you are safe. DYLAN: You all DID realize that I had my phone on me. You guys could have called me any time, I had it on. (Sheila is embarrassed.) SHEILA: Yeah, I guess we could have. You were in contact, and we didn't realize we could have called you. Sometimes, I am a real fool! DYLAN (affectionately): No, you're not a fool, honey. You were worried. I understand that. SHEILA: I did see your number, so you did try to call me. DYLAN (gently): Yes, I did, Sheila. I knew you would worry, so I called you to let you know where I was. I called you while I was at Elaine's Eats. (Sheila sees the message. She is relieved.) ROGER: At least you are safe now. Oh, god, I wish I had been in there with you, Dyl Pickle. I would have worked him over so bad he would have needed traction. (He holds his cousin tightly, tears falling down his face.) DYLAN (feeling safe in his cousin's strong arms): I am fine, Rog. It will take more than a stupid psychiatrist who learned compassion in a freezer to destroy me. (The doorbell rings. Amelia answers the door. Someone rushes in. It is Anngelique Minzell.) ANNGELIQUE (concerned): Dyl, are you all right? DYLAN: Yes, I am, Anngie. What is going on? ANNGELIQUE: Thank God. I had a call from my friend, Ashley Webster, and she told me that you broke down at a psychiatrist's office at Mass General. DYLAN: Yes, I did. I broke down yesterday. But I am better now, a good jog this morning, a good breakfast, and some time alone, and I am all right. That doctor was done in by some powerful people and I am safe with my family here. ANNGELIQUE: That is good. I would have wanted to tear him apart! DYLAN: Where are the kids? SHEILA: I knew you would have been worried, so I came up with an idea. I had Allen take them over to Anyssa's. They wanted to have a play day with their cousins, and Anyssa agreed. They are making a day of it and they are having a sleepover at Maggie's house tonight. DYLAN: That is good. And with the kids safe, that gives me a good idea. Have any of you made any plans for dinner? SHEILA: Nope, no plans. DYLAN: Well, how about we all go out? SHEILA: Where to? L'Escalier? DYLAN (impishly): Nope. ANNGELIQUE: Top of the Hub? DYLAN (grinning): Nope. ADAM (smiling): Then where? DYLAN: How about some good old DQ in Cambridge? I have a real hankering for some of their famous soft serve! SHEILA: Best idea I've heard in a while. CARA: I agree. ROGER: Same here. ANNGELIQUE: Count me in! ADAM: You got it, honey. (After giving Amelia some last minute instructions that they would be out for dinner, the six of them exit Dylan's house. Again, they are together, but unlike last time when he was in tears, Dylan is smiling and he is happy once again. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell